


Worlds Apart

by noshitstark



Series: World's Apart [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshitstark/pseuds/noshitstark
Summary: You’re a Goddess that has been cast out of Asgard by Odin, but you have returned under secrecy. Just when you think your secret is safe, you are summoned to help heal Thor, who has grown ill since taking the thrown. You are suddenly forced to be around Loki while trying to help heal his brother. Will you be able to live in the castle with Thor and Loki again or does your heart belong on Midgard?





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve been living among the people of Asgard for a few years now. I am Asgaridan, but only recently decided to live among them. Well, I say that like it was my choice, it wasn’t, I’ve made mistakes in the past, so it was a forced decision. Honestly, I’m not even suppose to be on this realm, but I couldn’t stay away. Whether Odin knew of my return and chose to leave me be, I’m not sure, it’s not like I could walk up to the tower and ask him.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror and sigh, I feel older than I look, I’ve been through so much, especially lately. My golden brown hair is tied up in a loose bun with a pin, as loose strands frame my face. I remember when my green eyes use to have more of a sparkle to them, but that is long gone. I actually have a decent dress, surprisingly. It was a gift from a woman, as a thank you for healing her daughter; at first I wouldn’t accept it, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. It’s pure white and has a small strap on one shoulder, it wraps around me, and flows all the way to the ground. I’m also wearing matching gold wrist bracers that were given to me by my mother, before she left.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. I jump a little, slightly startled, and walk over and open the door, “Hello, Lady Y/N.”

I see Heimdall standing there and I sigh in relief, “You startled me Heimdall! I rarely have visitors at this time of night.” I chuckled a bit, but smiled at him, “Come in please!” I stand aside and gesture him in, “How can I be of service?”

He smiles and walks inside, “No need for formalities, Lady Y/N. I can not stay long.”

He stands in front of me for a moment too long, just looking at me, and I start to shift in my place, “Um, Heimdall, is it urgent? There is a family with a sick boy that I need to attended to.” A complete lie, but he was making me uncomfortable.

He smiles, “You’ve always been one to think of others before yourself.” he looked sincere and whispered, “I know who you are.”

I scoff and roll my eyes, “Of course you know who I am! You’re the one who came to talk to me, remember?”

His eyes narrowed, “Do not play ignorant with me, child! You may be able to fool them,” he gestures to the villagers outside, "but not me! I see you, for your true self. I can see your soul.” He pauses and takes a deep breath, “We have known each other longer than you care to admit.”

My eyes widen and I’m speechless. I’ve been gone for 200 years and no one seemed to care that I was gone. It wasn’t even made known that I was leaving, I’m not even sure what Odin and Frigga told the others. I just recently came back to this realm and now Heimdall finds me. Everything was fine, why now?!

I sigh—completely frustrated—and furrow my brow, “How long have you known?”

“I’ve always known. I felt you return.” he chuckled a bit, “To think you would use such a channel to come back is surprising.”

I blushed, remembering my past, “Yes, well Loki showed me back channels long ago. I never thought I would need of them.”

He nods, “Well, when I felt you return, I chose to stay quiet, to respect your decision, though it ignorant.” he smiles sympathetically. “A Goddess should not be living, here.”

I shook my head and crossed my arms, “You know that I have no choice.” I looked back to the village that I’ve called home for so long, “I shouldn’t even be on this realm.” I feel my heart sink when I think of my mistakes, “I only recently came back, being away was too hard, I feel their pain, I hear their screams. I had to do something.” I sigh and look back to Heimdall and clear my throat, “You of all people should understand that.” my voice cracks as I try not to cry.

He looks away and sighs. “Of course I do.”

I take a deep breath and regain my composure, “Anyway, there must be some urgent need of my skills, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, it is Thor.” he paused, “Since taking the thrown, he has become quite ill and the healers have been unable to awaken him.”

I narrow my eyes, “Really? Even Loki with all of his magic can’t help the mighty King?”

Heimdall straightens his posture and raises an eyebrow, “You think I would lie to you, Goddess?” he voice is deep and slightly threatening, “You are more powerful than Loki and healing is your specialty. None of them even know you’re alive, so they do not know I’m here.”

I relax and take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair, “Alright, let’s go then shall we?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When we reach the castle I smile a bit, it’s been so long since I’ve been near it’s walls, I've forgotten how beautiful it is. I look around at the trees and the soldiers sparring in the courtyard, trying to take it all in. We walk up the steps and I follow him down the longest hallway I’ve ever been through. It’s difficult to keep up with him because, to be honest, he’s so tall and takes the longest strides, so I’m practically jogging to keep up. We finally reach doors that are, clearly, meant for royalty. They’re large, white, and have gold trim around the edges with diamonds in the center that shine when the sun hits just right. There are two Asgardian soldiers on either side, standing so still, they almost look like statues. Heimdall bursts through the door while I wait outside like he told me too. I’m worried and nervous all at the same time. I haven’t seen Thor since I up and left, so it might be awkward.

“Y/N!” calls Heimdall.

“Coming!” I take a deep breath and walk inside.

Heimdall definitely was not lying, Thor looked like shit. He was lying in an enormous bed with a woman blotting a damp cloth on his forehead. He looked nothing like the strong egomaniac Prince that I knew in my childhood. Honestly, he barely looked conscious. I walked over to the bed, and held my hand up to his forehead.

“He has a slight fever.” I whisper to myself and continue to look him over. His eyes look slightly sunken in and his heart rate is elevated. I look to the woman in the room, “What has been done for him?”

Her eyes widen, “Honestly, everything. There have been spells, elixirs, and even leeches at one point. We took him to the healing room and they could not wake him either.”

I roll my eyes, “Leeches? That is just idiotic.” I looked around the room searching for someone, “Where’s Loki? I need him.”

It fell silent for a few moments, until Heimdall spoke up, “He is in his room. Why exactly do you need him?”

I groaned—becoming irritated, “Because I need to know what spell he used and I doubt any of you know.” I sighed, hearing how rude I sounded, “It also couldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of magic hands around and last time I checked,” I glanced around the room, “that was none of you.”

Heimdall gestured to the women in the room and she ran off. I rolled my eyes and put my attention back to Thor.

“Alright, so besides Loki, has anyone else tried magic on him?”

“No.”

I sighed, “So Loki used a healing spell, elixirs and leeches have been used, and the women in the healing room could not help him.” I folded my hands in my lap and thought to myself. This isn’t some curse, if it is, it’s a right shitty one because he’s asleep, well basically. This isn’t some common cold either, Asgardians rarely get sick in general, I mostly heal broken bones of carless children and help women give birth.

I sit on the bed next to Thor and purse my lips. Why did you have to get sick, you idiot? I took his hand in mine and closed my eyes. I don’t understand what’s going on, it may be something as simple as heartbreak or as complicated as pneumonia from Midgard.

“You summoned me, Heimdall?”

This fucker. I took a deep breath and I turned to the door to see Loki, standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and a stern look on his face.

I stood up and walked over to him. Once he sees me, he stands straight up, uncrosses his arms, and his eyes widen. “Wait, yo-“ he stammers.

“What kind of spell did you use on Thor?” I interrupted him, “I need to get a baseline of what doesn’t work.” I said, acting like I didn’t recognize him, even though my racing heart said otherwise. It’s been so long since I’ve seen those deep blue eyes and his stupid smirk.

He looked confused and then regained composure, “The healing spell that Mother always used.” he paused and then narrowed his eyes, “You probably know of it, considering you knew her.”

I glared at him and walked back over to Thor and crossed my arms and whispered, “What is going on?”

Loki walked over and stood next to me, honestly, a little too close. He was silent for a while; then he whispered so only I could hear, “I don’t think it’s really anything serious.” I looked at him puzzled, “Well, he’s not vomiting blood, seizing, or something like that, so maybe we just need to wait a few days and he’ll wake.”

“Well, it depends.” I took a deep breath and turned to face him, “How long has he been this way?”

Loki looked at me and shrugged, “Three days at most.”

“When did you do the healing spell?”

“Yesterday.”

I paused and thought, “Has he been to Midgard recently?”

He chuckled, “Not that I’m aware of, but I’m not his keeper.” he shook his head, “Ever since him and Jane spilt up, he hasn’t felt the need to go there.”

I furrowed my brow and looked to Heimdall, “Has Thor been to Earth recently?”

“It was a few days before he became sick,” he paused and looked at Thor, “Do you think he has a mortal illness?“

“I’m honestly not sure yet.”

It can never be a simple problem with this bunch of boys. I have to start somewhere though. I glanced back at Loki, “Maybe your spell wasn’t good enough then, considering where he has been.” Loki raised an eyebrow at me, clearly offended, he prided himself in magic. I turned to look back at Thor and walked to the end of the bed, “I’ll do another, then we’ll observe him to see if he wakes.”

I decided to do my own spell because Heimdall was right, I am more advanced in healing than others, so I have a few tricks of my own. I take a deep breath and bring my arms to my sides, then raise them up to shoulder level, and exhale. I open my eyes and there is a bright blue sigil above Thor’s body. I bring my arms out in front of me and then lower them, so that the sigil goes into Thor, and I smile to myself. I’m awesome, normally sigils don’t appear during healing spells, it takes a great deal of power to have one appear. I looked to Heimdall who is also smiling at me, clearly thinking the same thing.

“How come when I do healing spells, I don’t see a sigil?” Loki interjects.

I roll my eyes at Loki as Heimdall laughs and answers, “You have much to learn Loki, healing isn’t exactly something you’re an expert in. Eir, is the Goddess of healing, so she knows a few things that you, do not.”

The few ladies in the room all gasp and turned to look at me. I furrow my brows and close my eyes, why did he have to say my true name? I hate it that’s why I took another. I don’t exactly have the best reputation around here. I turn to look at Loki, who was already 2 steps ahead of me, clearly.

“So you’re not dead then?” he said flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a Goddess that has been cast out of Asgard by Odin, but you have returned under secrecy. Just when you think your secret is safe, you are summoned to help heal Thor, who has grown ill since taking the thrown. You are suddenly forced to be around Loki while trying to help heal his brother. You both use to be extremely close, almost too close, will he forgive you and move on or have you lost him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, fluff

“So you’re not dead then?” Loki said flatly.

I take a deep breath and look into his ocean blue eyes—now narrowed at me, “No, I’m not.”

It was awkward and silent. Loki stared at me intensely, then he walked over to the window, and turned his back to me. After a moment Heimdall broke the silence, “How about we let Thor rest?”

I glance at Heimdall and then to Thor, “Yes, of course.” I look at the ground and run a hand through my hair, then make my way out of the room, “Um,” I turn around and look at Loki, who was still at the window with his back to me. I shake my head and turn to the head lady in the room, “If there is any change in his condition, please come and get me? Even if it’s the slightest.” I smile and she nods.

I turn to leave and begin my walk down the long hallway. I’m not in a hurry, so I decide to take my time, I want to take in the beauty around me. It was so peaceful, I suppose I miss it here, a simpler time. I miss running around the courtyard with Sif, swapping books with Loki, sparring with Thor, and learning magic from Frigga. I stop at the terrace that overlooks the garden, I walk outside, and decide to watch the sunset for a while before heading back home.

Frigga. She taught me everything I know and I miss her dearly. I always knew how to do healing spells, I learned those from my mother, but Frigga expanded my knowledge of magic. She taught me how to do illusions, protection spells, and how to defend myself with offensive magic. She was amazing, so brilliant, and so kind. Honestly, she was more of a mother to me than mine. My own mother was rarely around and eventually I ended up living in the noble’s housing and became Frigga’s handmaiden. I don’t know why my mother left me here, I’m not even sure if I want to know, I do know that I had a better life once she was gone.

I was still a young lady when I first began to live within the palace. Frigga was so welcoming, her whole family was, they treated me as if I was no different. Odin had his flaws, he wasn’t exactly a great father-like figure to have around. He never treated me as a daughter, only as a warrior, which was fine since I wasn’t his daughter. Allfather had too high of expectations for me once he discovered my gifts, I believe that’s why it hurt him so immensely when he found out what I did. Thor and Sif were, quiet frankly, my biggest fans and my best friends. They both helped me train for battle and I actually became quiet superb with a sword and a bow staff. Loki on the other hand, he was a puzzling one to figure out. It seemed that I was one of the few he would talk to, but when he did talk to me, it was either about books or he would just flirt. I didn’t mind him flirting —I don’t think I did— but sometimes he took it too far; either he got too close, touched my cheek/hand, or was too suggestive, and I had to remind him of who I was and what I could do. Which I think just spurred him on even more since we were the only two who could do magic, besides Frigga.

I sigh as I look out onto the city, I wish I could have had more time with Frigga, I wish I could’ve been a better student, a better woman. I feel so guilty for letting her down and being cast out. She never said she blamed me for what happened, she tried to help me to hide what had happened. Even as Odin was stripping me of my status, she wept for me.

“Eir?” I’m pulled out of my head when I hear my Goddess name, from a voice I haven’t heard in so long, I turn and I see Sif. I smile, I have never been so happy to see another in all my years. She’s wearing her red and silver Asgardian robes and looks dazed and confused, even without her armor and sword, she looks like she could strike me down in a second. I smile and walk over to her as she grabs my forearm, “I-I thought you were dead!”

I return her shake, not sure what to say. She looks at me with with somber eyes, “You just disappeared one day. I have missed you.”

I sigh and look back out at the sunset, “I am truly sorry. I have missed you as well, Lady Sif.”

“Are you here about Thor?”

“Yes, I actually just left him. I treated him with a healing spell of my own making. Hopefully, that will be enough.” I pause and look back in the direction of Thor’s room, “I’m not sure what is wrong with him.”

It was quiet a while and then she raised an eyebrow at me, “Loki was trying to heal Thor on his own, with no success. Have you spoken with him?”

I sigh in aggravation, “Yes, well I think I offended him when I said his spell may not have been enough.” I walk back out on to the terrace, “He had little else to say. Just shocked I’m alive, much like you.”

She followed me out, “I see.” she walked over and stood next to me, “Would you mind telling me why you left? It’s been at least 200 years.”

I stop and sigh, “Look,” I glance around to see if anyone was around, “I made a terrible mistake and it cost someone their life, so Allfather gave me a choice; either be locked away forever or be cast out. I chose to be cast out.” I shake my head, “I thought if I was cast out, I could become a better Goddess, and possibly prove myself worthy to be here.” I furrow my brow, “He chose to send me to Midgard, hoping I would be able to help them with my gifts, which is where I have been. But,” I lean against the railing and stared out at the city, “with my powers, I hear the Asgardians that are in pain. All of them. I hear their cries for help and I feel their agony. It was too much for me, so I silently came back.” I chuckle a bit holding back my tears, “or at least I thought I did. Nothing gets past Heimdall.”

There was a long pause, “Allfather told us you had died.”

Of course he did, it was less embarrassing, for everyone I assume. “He did that to protect me.” I hate lying, I have never been good at it, never wanted to be good at it.  
“You need to get better at lying, darling.”

I freeze. Even after all these years, his voice still gives me chills. I turn around to find Loki leaning with his back against a gold column, his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed, and smirking. I hate that after all this time, after everything, my heart still aches for him.

“You haven’t gotten any better at it in the 200 years you’ve been gone.”

I glare at him, “How long have you been there?”

He uncrossed his arms and moved away from the column, closer to where we were standing, near the archway, “Not long enough to be honest.” he looked me up and down, just a little too slowly, and smiled. I felt too vulnerable under his gaze, I’m not quiet sure if I liked that or not.

“Can I help you with something or are you going to continue to stand there and stare?” I snapped.  
  
He chuckled and smiled at me, “Now now, irritable are we?” he moved a bit closer, “I haven’t seen you in a while, darling. I missed the view.” he winked and smirked.

I roll my eyes, even though my heart was racing, loving the attention, it’s been a while since anyone has flirted with me. Well, correction, it’s been a while since I’ve allowed anyone to flirt with me. Suddenly Sif grabs ahold of my arm, “Loki, enough.” She pulls me away and we started walking toward the dining hall.

As we walked away, I heard him laugh, “You’re no fun, Sif.”

We both ignore him and continue walking to the dining hall, “Alright, I hope you’e hungry, Eir because you will be dinning with me! We are celebrating! The return of a Goddess!” Sif said grinning while almost skipping, toward the dining hall.

I laugh, it’s so nice to see her happy, “What am I to tell everyone of me being here?”

“The truth since you are a terrible liar.” she chuckled, “I guess that’s one thing Loki has above you.”

I roll my eyes, “I don’t exactly think a talent at lying is a great thing.”

“I didn’t say it was a good talent he had.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone at dinner wanted to talk to me and I mean everyone. I guess it’s not often a Goddess returns from the dead, but still, I was exhausted. I didn’t tell anyone that I was cast out, no one asked where I had been, I suppose they were too busy drinking, which I was fine with. I on the other hand rarely drink, I’m usually the responsible one, so I take care of the drunk.

“So where will you be staying, Eir?” Sif said giggling.

She had been drinking throughout the evening and I had become her caretaker. I didn’t think she would make it back to her room on her own, so I decided to help her out.

“I’m not staying here Sif, I’m going back to my home, in the village.” I say as I try to hold her steady.

She frowns and puts her arm around my shoulders, “Really? But you’re taking care of Thor! What if he needs you?”

“Then they can come and get me, I’m not that far.”

When we reach her room, I manage to open the door with her still slung around my shoulders. I help carry her inside, walk her over to her bed, and help her into it. She keeps giggling to herself, I’m not sure about what, but at least she’s happy.

“Thank you, Eir, for taking care of me, y-you always have.” she manages to slur out.  
I laugh and pull the covers over her, “Always my pleasure Lady Sif, just get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She doesn’t respond, so I assume she is passed out. I look around the room and, luckily, find a small trash can. I retrieve it and place it at her bedside, in case she needs to puke. I smile and walk out of her room, quietly shut her door, and decide that I need to check on Thor before I head home.

I walk down the hall to Thor’s room, “Thor’s condition hasn’t improved.”

I take a deep breath, “Would you stop following me?” I turn around to glare at Loki who’s leaning against the wall.

“I am not following you.” he snaps.

I roll my eyes. I highly doubt that, but whatever, “Alright, I think I should still check on him. He is why I’m here after-all.” I turn to walkaway.

“I’ll accompany you.”

I scrunch up my nose as he catches up with me and we walk —in silence— to Thor’s room. When we get there, Thor is the same, still unconscious, and he hasn’t moved. I sit on the bed next to him and check him over. His eyes look a little less sunken in and he seems less pale, but I wish he would wake up.

Minutes pass in silence and I sigh as I get up from the bed.

“Maybe he’ll be conscious in the morning.” I say quietly to myself.

I walk over to Loki, who is standing near the window with his arms crossed, watching Thor, almost scowling at him.

I frown and look at the floor, “I don’t know what else to do right now, Loki.”

“We’ll just have to wait a bit longer, I suppose.” he eyed me for a moment and looked back at Thor, “Maybe you should stay here until Thor is well.”

“Beg your pardon?”

He shrugs, “It will be easier to find you here than in that village of yours.” he uncrossed his arms and moved toward the door, “There is a vacant room near mine.”

I laugh to myself, “Of course there is.” I eyed him suspiciously.

“What?” he looked confused for a moment and then smirked, “I’m actually trying to be a gentlemen for once darling, you might want to take advantage of it.” he winked.

I shake my head, “Fine, but only until Thor is well.”

“We’ll see about that.”

I cross my arms, “I’m not staying, Loki. I won’t.”

He ushered for me to leave Thor’s room, so I did, and we started walking down the hall in the direction of my “new” room.

“Oh please,” he chuckled, “Thor isn’t going to allow you to leave once he is awake. Him, Sif, and you were best friends. Inseparable. He isn’t going to just give that up.” he paused and raised an eyebrow at me, “Not again.” he paused, “Plus, you know you miss it here. I can see it in your eyes.”

I pause, ”Is it that obvious?”

“The way you looked out on to the city the other night, you looked like you were reminiscing a bit. Plus, the way your face lights up when walking these halls, it’s actually adorable.”

“Adorable? I don’t know about that.” I feel my cheeks go a bit red.

“You don’t see your face the way I do, darling.”

I shake my head and look at the floor as I walk, “Um-uh, I-I-I guess not.” I pause and take a deep breath, “Regardless, I still can not stay here. Odin cast me out, Thor is not going to want me here if his father did not.”

Loki scoffed and I scowl at him, “What?”

He rolled his eyes and came to a stop, “I don’t know the cause of you being cast out, I honestly don’t care, but you know Thor better than I; even though Odin didn’t want you to be here, he will want you to stay.”

“We will have that fight when he awakens then.”

Loki looked at the floor and sighed, “So be it.” he gestured to the room we were in front of, “This is my room,” he then pointed to the one across the hall, “that one is vacant. If you want, it is yours. I will not force you to stay, it’s just an offer.”

I nod, “Well, thank you. I know how difficult it is for you to be nice.” I wrinkle my nose a bit and smirk at him.

He chuckled and moved a step closer, “It’s not the easiest thing for me, but it’s not the worst.” I blush as my heart started to race. He always knew exactly how to make me nervous.

He chuckled, “Nervous, darling?”

I smile, “Of course not.” I really need to get better at lying.

“You’re face says differently.” he puts a hand on the wall behind me, blocking me from going to my room, “That expression is actually quiet adorable.”

I look at his hand —the one in my way— and back to his face. If I didn’t care about cleaning up my reputation, I would let him have his way with me right now, “I need to get some rest, Loki.” I reach for his arm, “Do you mind moving so I can do so?”

He smirked and pulled his hand away, “Alright, darling. We can pick up where we left off another night then.” he stepped back and smiled, “Goodnight.”

I glare at him and I walk toward my new room, “Goodnight, Loki.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a Goddess that has been cast out of Asgard by Odin, but you have returned under secrecy. Just when you think your secret is safe, you are summoned to help heal Thor, who has grown ill since taking the thrown. You are suddenly forced to be around Loki while trying to help heal his brother. You both use to be extremely close, almost too close, will he forgive you and move on or have you lost him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, fluff

The following morning I walk into Thor’s room and sigh, he’s still unconscious. Damn it. I scowl at him as I walk over to the bed and sit down.

“Alright, Thor, what is going on with you?” I grasp his hand and close my eyes, focusing my power on him, trying to find any abnormality. It’s almost like meditating, except in someone else’s body. I do this for a few moments and open my eyes.

“Any luck?”

I look over my shoulder at Loki, “Actually, yes.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, I’m more powerful than I look.”

He chuckled, “Hm, I’d love to find out some day.”

I stood up from the bed —knowing what he truly meant— but I decided to ignore the flirtation, “What ails him is not of this realm.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, “So what of it then? How do we fix it?”

“That’s the problem, I have to go to Midgard. I have an elixir there that can heal him.”

“Can you not just make it here?”

“I can not, it has no be made under a full moon and that will not happen for another week.”

He rolled his eyes, “You know better than I, at least that is what I’ve been told.” he looked back at his brother, “What’s wrong with him anyway?”

I sigh, “I should have read his body yesterday, but I was not thinking properly, I suppose.” I pause and take a deep breath, “It’s nothing serious. He just has a toxin in his blood. I can heal him, but not with a simple spell.”

He nodded in response, “Fine, but you are not going alone.”

“I’ll be fine. The elixir is located where I use to live with some friends of mine. It is not dangerous.”

He tilted his head curiously, “Who are these _friends_?”

I smirk a bit, “While living there, a few began to question my long life and how I was able to heal so effectively, so they approached me and asked for my assistance. I helped them out on a few occasions, but only when Thor wasn’t around. Which wasn’t difficult considering the trouble you caused here.” I smile up into his eyes—which were now deep green from anger, “I didn’t want to have to explain myself to him and then later to you.”

He was now scowling down at me as he spoke, “Yes, well, now I will have to insist on accompanying you. I can not have these _friends_ of yours being of any more influence on you."

“Jealous much, _darling_?” I say with a hint of sarcasm as I move around him and leave Thor’s room.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” he shook his head and followed me out, “I just never would have imagined _you_ making friends with _them_.”

I scoff and shake my head, “They are all amazing mortals and we get along very well. That Steve Rogers helped me out when I was going through a trying time in my life.”

He follows me silently when I decide to say something, “You’re not coming with me, Loki. It’s a harmless journey. I’m retrieving something, not battling Jotunheim.”

He grabs my arm and pulls me into him—hard, “This wasn’t a discussion, Eir. I’m _telling_ you.” His eyes were now filled with rage and his grip on my arm was rough, this is not the Loki I remember. He’s changed since I’ve been away and I’m not sure I like it.

“Why are you being so demanding?” I pull my arm out of his grasp, “Did you forget who _I_ am? I’ve trained with Thor and Sif, I’m not some helpless healer.”

He glared down at me, “I am aware of that, thank you for the reminder. However, none of that changes my decision.”

I groan in frustration, “If you accompanying me will get me to Midgard, so be it.”

I turn on my heels and we head in the direction of Heimdall and the bifrost.

 

* * *

 

 

Heimdall landed us just outside the Avengers Compound, _convenient_. I was honestly not expecting him to drop us off so close, but he said this is where Thor is usually left.

“Look,” I turn to Loki and cross my arms, “they are going to be tense when they see you. A few of them are still unsure about Thor’s decision to let you free. No matter how helpful you have been to him.”

“I am aware of their feelings.” he paused for a moment and then smiled, “Would you feel better if I let you put cuffs on me?” he winked and put his wrists together.

I chuckled a bit, “Loki, if you act out in anyway here, you’re going to regret being so willing.” I start to walk away when he gently grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

“Now now darling, don’t be a tease.” his eyes flicker a bit, making my heart skip a beat.

I blush—unsure of what to do, “I-I-I wasn’t trying to be, just uh—stating a simple fact.” I start to look at the ground, “If you are unruly here,” I look back into his eyes, “I’ll have no choice. The mortals safety is important to me.”

He chuckles and lets me go, “Mhm—sounds tempting.” he smirks, “However, having you in cuffs would be more to my liking.”

He calls _me_ the tease, I narrow my eyes and bite my lip. I started to walk toward the entrance—needing to get away from the tension—when I hear a familiar voice, “Y/L/N?”

There’s only one person who calls me by my mortal last name, I turn around to see Steve and smile, “Long time no see, you look well.” he smiled and cocked his head, “I’ve actually never seen you wear a dress before.” he looked me up and down a bit, “It suits you.”

I look at the ground and blush, “Thanks, um—I just came to pick up so—”

“What are you doing here?” Steve interjected, “And _why_ are you both together?” gesturing at the two of us.

“Um—,” I started, “See here’s the thing—“

“We came to retrieve an elixir that she has here.” Loki said flatly—glaring at the solider—I hit his arm, _no need to be so rude_. Loki just narrowed his eyes at me, not understanding why I hit him.

“That doesn’t explain how you two even know each other.”

I take a deep breath, “Steve—um Loki came to me the other day and uh—“ I stutter, I am so dreadful at lying, “he told me that Thor wasn’t well, and I believe I have something here that might help.”

Loki rolled his eyes and groaned, a little too loudly. Steve looked at me and then back at Loki, “Maybe you should teach her how to lie.”

“I have offered to teach her a few things.” Loki looked at me and smirked devilishly.

“I don’t think anything more than that is necessary” Steve said scowling back at Loki.

Alright this is just getting awkward, “What?” I paused and turned to Loki, “How is that not believable?”

“It’s your eyes, darling. They’re too honest.” he said chuckling a bit.

“Regardless!” I glared at him, “That wasn’t even a real lie!”

Steve took a step closer to me, took my arm, and pulled me to the side, “What are you two really doing here?”

I took a deep breath. I might as well tell him, Steve isn’t a fool, he’ll find out eventually. Plus, he always hated it when any of us kept secrets from him.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you about who I am.” I rush out all at once because I was so nervous.

He raised an eyebrow at me, “Well, when I first met you, all you told me was that you weren’t from around here.” he glanced at Loki then back at me, “I’m starting to think you meant a little farther than another country.”

I giggled a bit, “Yes, well, I’m from Asgard, and the real reason I’m gifted with healing is because I’m the Goddess of Healing.”

His eyes widened a bit and then he nodded, “Well, you never did tell me how you got your powers,” he chuckled to himself and shook his head, “then again I never wanted to ask.” he smiles and tucks a loose strand of hand behind my ear, “You always have been great with healing people. Even with simple things, like that one time when Barton had the flu.”

I sighed and looked at the ground, “I tried anyway.”

Steve put his hand on my arm and gave it a squeeze, “Hey,” I looked into his soft blue eyes—filled with sincerity, “You _did_ do your best, never any less. I’ve never seen anyone work harder at trying to save people.”

“Thank you.”

“You really do look beautiful.” he let go of my arm, “A dress fit for a Goddess.” he smiled to himself and looked into my eyes, “I’ve—we’ve—“ he smiled shyly, “missed you around here.” he blushed a bit.

I tilt my head slightly, “Really? I didn’t do much around here until this compound of yours was complete.”

“You’re the best trainer we have around here.” he laughed, “Not many people can get a leg up on Vision _and_ myself.”

I laugh, “Well, it helps when you can cast magic and know your opponents weakness’.”

“Stark told you to go for my legs, so technically that’s cheating.” he crossed his arms and smirked at me.

I shrug, “I suppose, however I still won.” I wink at him and smile proudly.

We both laughed for a bit and then Steve glanced behind me, “Are you sure you can trust _him_?”

I glanced back at Loki, who was glaring at us with his arms crossed, then back at Steve, “Honestly, I don’t think the correct word is _trust_. I’m aware of the things he has done and he does seem different now.” I pursed my lips, “But if Thor says we can trust him, we should give him a chance. I know Loki, what he truly wants is acceptance, a family.”

Steve nodded, “Alright then, if you’e willing to give him a chance, then I’ll talk to the team, see if I can get everyone to agree to the same thing.”

Loki cleared his throat, rather rudely, “If you both are done—with whatever this is—can we get the elixir now. I don’t want to be here longer than is needed.”

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on Steve’s arm, “It was wonderful to see you again, but he’s right, we must be going.”

Steve smiled and placed his hand over mine, “Of course.” he paused and looked between Loki and I, “How about when Thor is better you all come back for a visit? Maybe even you too, Loki.”

“You would invite me back on this realm?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve shrugged, “Y/L/N seems to trust you a bit and her opinion means something around here.” he paused, “I’ll keep an eye on you though, so don’t try anything.”

“Oh,” Loki glared, “I wouldn’t dream of it. The soldier’s seal of approval is what I want most in my life.”

“Alright gentlemen, that’s enough.” I turn to Loki and push him into the compound and waved goodbye to Steve.

We walk into the building and start to walk down the hallway towards my room. When we’re away from earshot of anyone, I groan and look to Loki, “Must you be so rude?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Oh do not play innocent with me you little shit.” I hiss at him.

“Language, darling,” he said laughing and sighed, “I wasn’t trying to be rude. I’m just not overly found of this realm.”

I roll my eyes and continued down the hallway. It was silent for some time as we didn’t run into anyone else and I was still mad.

“Why did you stay here with these mortals?” Loki suddenly said.

I thought for a moment—caught off guard—not sure how to answer, “I believe it was because I was lonely.” I pause and look at the ground as I walk, “For almost 170 years I was alone. At first, I didn’t want anyone to get close to me, afraid I would hurt another. Then, I tried working at a hospital as a nurse for a while and it was nice, I was good at what I was doing. I began to see that I had no reason to fear my powers and that I could actually help the mortals. However, the other humans there began to suspect that I was something more, so I left. After that, I felt lost, confused, and didn’t know where my place should be on this realm.” I pause and take a deep breath, remembering old times, “Then I met Steve, well more like he found me. The mortals he worked for had him come to ask questions, apparently my long life made some curious. He wanted me to join them and help bring peace to this realm. He thought with my many talents, I would be of use.” I begin to fiddle with my fingers, “Through the years, Steve and I trained together, fought battles together, and we have even fought each other.” I laugh to myself thinking about it, “He eventually became one of the few I could trust and respect. If it was not for him and the others at this compound, I don’t think my life here would have been very fulfilling. I like to think that I’ve grown while being here, these humans have taught me many things.” I sigh as we turn the corner, “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this, you don’t care.”

“What makes you think I don’t care?”

“Well, we have never exactly shared feelings with one another before. If I wanted to talk about this, I would go to another, not you. You are not exactly sentimental.” I softly smile.

Loki nods, “I suppose that is true. I don’t like speaking of emotions, but I don’t want you to think you _can not_ speak to with me.”

I nod, “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” I smile at him and continue down the hall.

“Since we are on the subject, may I ask you a somewhat personal question?”

I raise an eyebrow at him, “Um—sure. Although, tread carefully.”

He laughs a bit and smirks, “I was just wondering if Steve and you have a more than friendly relationship than what you are telling me.”

“What would make you think that?”

“He just seemed very familiar with you. I’ve never seen anyone—besides me—be that close to you. On Asgard if another ever tried to be that close with you—to touch you—you would have threatened them with a dagger.” he glanced at me, “I know that _personally_.”

I laugh, “First of all, I threatened you _once_ and you deserved it! It was not my arm that you touched.” I glare at him while he smirked to himself, “Secondly, Steve and I are nothing more than friends. I suppose him being so friendly never bothered me because of the things we have been through together.”

“I see.” he pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, “Perhaps you should tell him this.”

I look at him confused, “Tell him what? That I am his friend and nothing more?”

“Exactly. I _may_ have read his mind while the two of you were talking.” he shrugs, “His thoughts about you are very different.”

We reach my room and I point to a door on my side of the hallway, “That is my room there.”

As I reach for the doorknob, Loki beats me to it and opens it for me, “Loki, you shouldn’t be reading others minds so carelessly.”

He chuckles, “Why not? That’s when you learn the most interesting things about someone.”

We walk into my room and it looked exactly as it did as the day I left a few years ago. I had a king bed in the middle of the room with a desk and chair against one side, next to a TV. My favorite part however, was that Tony allowed me to keep as many books as I wished. I have one entire wall dedicated to shelving for them, Tony had told me it was too much, but in a way, it reminded me of home. As we walk inside, I wave my hand and the door closes behind us.

“How long have you had telekinetic abilities?” Loki asks while looking behind him at the door, not sure of what just happened.

“I have expanded my talents during my exile, Loki.” I say with my back to him as I hear him chuckle. I keep all of my elixirs on my bookshelf, next to my spell books, convenient for me. As I walk over to the bookshelves and look for the right one, I hear Loki making his way around my room, being nosy.

“Perhaps one day you can share with me your many talents, darling.”

I roll my eyes, “Any time you want to fight me, Loki. All you have to do is ask.”

“You have never been able to best me at, well, anything.”

I look over my shoulder at him and smirk, “There is always a first.”

He smiles, clearly interested, “I suppose.” he then looks around, “This room is so small.”

I continue to look for the right bottle, “My apologies your majesty, but this is not Asgard.”

“Thank you for the reminder.”

I place my hands on my hips and ponder to myself. I look around the room and find that Loki has now made himself comfortable on my bed. I shake my head—he is such an odd one—and walk over to my desk to see if I placed the bottle in one of the drawers. I search the top of the desk and pull out each drawer; with most people the silence in the room would be awkward, but I had grown use to the fact that Loki was often silent.

“Here it is!” I exclaim as I grab the bottle from the bottom drawer and smile, “We can leave now, Loki.” I stand up and do not hear a reply, “Loki?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a Goddess that has been cast out of Asgard by Odin, but you have returned under secrecy. Just when you think your secret is safe, you are summoned to help heal Thor, who has grown ill since taking the thrown. You are suddenly forced to be around Loki while trying to help heal his brother. You both use to be extremely close, almost too close, will he forgive you and move on or have you lost him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lots of fluff!

I turn around and look at him, “Loki?” I ask again as I decided to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, but not too close.

“Yes, darling?” acting like he hadn’t heard a word I previously said.

I furrowed my brows at him, “I found what I came for, we may leave now.”

He opened his eyes and nodded, “Very well.”

He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, next to me, “Are you well, Loki?”

He pursed his lips while looking at the ground for a moment, he looked troubled, but sometimes it was hard to tell. He finally sighed and looked into my eyes, “Yes.” he reached up and brushed my cheek with his thumb, “I just needed a moment.” I look at him questioningly and he continued, “It is not easy for me to see your life here—” he gestures to the room, “It just reminds me that you were here, living your life, making friends with _Steve_ , while I was on Asgard.”

“What?” I look at him confused, “Are you trying to say that it doesn’t look like I suffered?”

“It seems you were quiet content.” he looked over at my bookshelves, “Like you were making yourself a new home.”

I took a deep breath—trying to keep my composure, “Yes Loki, I made friends. Yes, one of those being Steve, _my apologies_.” I hiss and narrow my eyes at him, “I tried to live a life while I was here because I assumed I would be here _forever_.” I make fists in my lap and try not to seem too angry.

“Then why even return?” Loki raised his voice and scowled at me, “You seemed happy here with these mortals and they adore you.” he groaned out of frustration, “You were gone for nearly 200 years!”

I stand up from the bed and face him—rage now clear on my face, “I came back because I couldn’t stand hearing the screams of my people!” I run a hand through my hair and take a breath, “Do you have any idea what it is like to hear the cries of young ones, to _feel_ their pain, and not be able to do a thing about it?! Hearing prayers that you can not answer?! I couldn’t take it anymore!” tears were now falling down my cheeks, “I took your secret passageway home and felt guilty for it, I hated hiding.”

Loki stood up—completely shocked—took my waist, and pulled me into him, “Darling, I did not mean to make you cry. I had no idea.”

He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair as I continued to cry. No matter my effort, I couldn’t stop the tears from falling, so I nuzzled into his chest and let them fall. He was _surprisingly_ warm—really comforting—and I feel safer in his arms. Loki has never hugged me before, he isn’t the type for that sort of thing. I probably just scared him, I’ve never cried in front of another before.

“I am so sorry Loki, I don’t mean to cry.” I say into his chest, nuzzling into him more—unintentionally.

He hugged me tighter, “No apology is necessary. I angered you and made you share. I just—“ he sighed, “I suppose seeing how familiar Steve was with you just upset me more than it should have.” I feel him take a deep breath, and—wait a minute—his heartbeat is slightly faster. Is he—nervous? _Nonsense_ , Loki doesn’t get nervous.

“Yes, I am a bit nervous, darling.” Loki says chuckling, “I have never hugged you before, so it’s _odd_ for me.”

“Oh.” I step out of his arms—reluctantly—and wipe away the remaining tears. I think about what he just said and ask, “How often do you read my mind?”

“I don’t _intentionally_ read your mind.” he smiles, “Some of your thoughts are just extremely loud, I can’t help it.”

I bite my lip, “Oh, well my apologies then.”

“No need, you have a beautiful mind.” he caresses my cheek, “Beautiful mind for a beautiful woman.”

I blush and smile a bit, “You are such a flirt, Loki.” I reach up and remove his hand from my cheek, “Let’s get this elixir back to Thor.” he frowns a bit and I narrow my eyes a bit, “Loki, we need to get back to Asgard.”

“I know, it’s just nice to have some time alone with you.” he shrugged and took my hand, “Let’s go then.”

I smile and we walk toward the doorway, “Alright, but there is no need to hold my hand.”

He let’s go and opens the door, “Just leading you toward the door.”

I look at him suspiciously and walk through the open door and—quiet literally—run into someone’s chest, “Shit Y/N, watch where you’re going would ya?”

Realizing who’s arms now have ahold of me, I laugh, “I do apologize Mr. Stark, it was an accident.”

Tony shrugs, “It happens.” he smiles and lets me go, “Cap told me you were here, thought I’d stop in and say hi, make sure your new friend didn’t break anything.” he looks to Loki and smiles sarcastically, “Nice to see you without a glow stick of destiny.”

“I’m still full of surprises.” Loki hisses back.

I roll my eyes at the two of them and decide to step in before they start threatening each other more, “It’s nice to see you Mr. Stark, but we must be going.”

“How many times do I need to tell you that it’s ok if you call me _Tony_?” he shakes his head.

“Oh—um—of course. I suppose it’s a little odd for me.” I wrinkle my nose up at him and he chuckles.

“You call Cap, Steve—which I _do_ find surprising.” he puts a finger to his bottom lip and narrows his eyes at me, “Not many people get away with that.” he winks and I begin to blush.

“Are we done here, _Tony_?” I say sarcastically.

“Actually no,” he crossed his arms, “Rogers told us you were a big time Goddess and such,” he paused and looked me up and down, “which makes sense actually. Anyway, I was curious, what’s your Goddess name? I mean, is it Y/N or something else?”

I smile, “It’s Eir.”

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, “ _Eir_ , that’s nice.” he glanced back at Loki and then back to me, “I also wanted to ask if you would like to come back tomorrow night for a party. I’m having a charity event and would love it if you were there. I know Rogers would too.” he smirked at me.

I frown a bit, “I don’t know, I need to make sure Thor is well, not all of us have time for parties.”

He laughed a bit and nodded, “Alright, then think on it.” he looked back at Loki—who was leaning against the wall now, “See ya later reindeer games.”

Loki nodded in return as I waved goodbye to Tony. I turn back to Loki who was still leaning against the wall, now with his hands in his pockets, “Must you be so friendly with them _all_?”

“Pardon?” I furrow my brows confused.

Loki sighed and pushed himself from the wall, “You’re just so pleasant to everyone you meet, I will never understand you.”

I roll my eyes and walk away from him, “Well pardon me for being decent. I happen to like talking to people.”

“That I will also never understand.”

“Let us just leave before we run into someone else. I need to get this to Thor.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So how long until we know if he is well?” Loki asked while lounging in a chair, clearly uninterested.

I sat on the bed by Thor and put my hand to his forehead, “It has been 10 minutes, Loki. You are so impatient.”

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my day, darling.” winking at me.

I sigh out of frustration, “Then leave. I will be here a little longer, then I will let him rest.”

Loki stands and walks over to the bed and watches me, “Perhaps I can wait a few more minutes then.”

I roll my eyes not looking at him. It may take a few hours for Thor to awaken, hopefully. I suppose there’s nothing else I can do except wait. I stand and look to Loki, who still hadn’t taken his eyes off me, “Alright, there’s nothing else I can do now. We just have to wait and hope he wakes.”

He nodded, “Then let him rest.” he pauses as we walk to the door, “It is odd for me to see you being so compassionate to my brother.”

I cock my head, “And why is that?”

We take our leave out of Thor’s room and start to walk down the hall, “Usually when you two are together you are trying to kill each other.” he chuckles—clearly remembering something, “I mean, you both do get along extremely well, he thinks highly of you.” he pauses, “I was always jealous of how much time he got with you.”

“Really?” I scoffed, “I spent many hours with you practicing spells and sharing books. I didn’t think I spent more time with Thor.”

Loki takes my hand and leads me out on to the terrace overlooking the city, he turns to me and smirks, “I suppose I just wanted you all to myself.”

I blush and smile, “I don’t know why, I’m truly not that special.”

“Darling, you don’t see what I do.” he brings his hand up to my cheek and runs his thumb over it.

“Oh,” I pause and pursed my lips, “Well, you have me to yourself now.”

He looked around and then back to me, “I suppose I do. Although,” he leaned against the railing as he spoke, “we’re still in a public place.”

I let out a shaky laugh and let a smile play on my lips. Why is he being this way with me? He has always been one to flirt, but he usually never aloud himself to get this close to—well, anyone. We look into each others eyes for a moment too long when he turns to look out at the city. I take a breath to steady my heart and rest both elbows on the railing as I look upon the city. It truly was a beautiful day, the clouds floated by lazily, making shapes every so often. The sun was warm and felt good on my skin, I was usually always cold. There were birds singing in the distance and children playing in the street. Of all the realms I have seen, Asgard really was the most glorious. I close my eyes and take deep breath, I love it here.

“Do you have any plans for your day?”

I open my eyes and begin to watch a group of children play together when I answer, “I made a promise to Sif that I would show her the new skills I acquired on Midgard.” I smile and turn my head to look at him, “She was always so fascinated by my use of magic on the battlefield.”

“I see.” he stepped back and bowed slightly, “Then I shall see you later, Lady Eir.”

I turn toward him, “Well—wait,” I took a few steps in his direction before he could leave and gently grab his arm, “If you have no plans today, why don’t you come with me? I can show you my new tricks as well.”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit, “I actually do have some things I need to attend to. Since Thor is not well, I must take his place for a while.” he gently grabbed my hand and place a light kiss on the back of it, “Find me after you have finished.”

I blush a bit and smile, “Alright, Loki.” I paused, “May I still call you that? Or do I need to be formal and say _your majesty_ and such until Thor is well?”

He let go of my hand and tilted his head, “You can call me whatever you want, darling.” he winked and I laughed—nervously.

“I think I shall stick with, Loki then, if you don’t mind.”

“Mhm,” he moans a bit and bites his lip, “I do like when you say my name.”

I shake my head and being to push him back into the castle, “Do not make this awkward for me, please. I have places I need to be and so do you.”

He chuckles while I struggle to move him, until he finally gives in and beings to walk on his own, “Alright, I can tease you later.” he walks away from me—quickly—in the opposite direction I needed to go.

“You know that is not what I meant!” I yell to him and he waves without looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

“I see you haven’t lost a step since you’ve been away.” Sif says as pin her to the ground with my magic and hold a dagger to her throat, “I’m impressed.”

I smile, “I had many years to continue training and learn new skills.”

“You most definitely did not learn any of this from me or Thor.”

I wave my hand, the dagger disappears, and I release her from my spell, “Come now, I think that it enough for one day.” I reach out my hand and offer to help her up.

Sif sighs and takes it, “Agreed.” she stands up and dusts herself off, “May I confide in you something?”

“Of course.”

She nods and takes up her sword from the ground, “Frigga always told me that you would grow to be powerful one day. She said I was to keep you close and to train you well, she didn’t want you straying down the wrong path. I never believed her,” she paused and looked me over, “now I do.”

I furrow my brows and look down at my hands, “She warned me of my powers before I left. She said they could either lead me to greatness or cause enormous chaos.”

“I do not understand,” Sif said walking toward the castle, “do not take offense to this, but I thought you were a healer?”

I followed her as I spoke, “That I am, but that does not mean I am limited.” I turn my head to look at her, “You know that my mother was a castor, so magic is in my blood.” I sigh, “I believe that is why Frigga warned me; my mother and father did not exactly follow the path of the righteous.”

Sif glared ahead, “Yes, let us not discuss _that_ further.”

I glance at her, “My apologies.”

There is an awkward silence for a while then Sif spoke, “Do not apologize. You are much different than her.”

“I have tried to be.”

She put a hand on my shoulder, “You are, truly. If I thought you the same, I would not be your friend.”

I nod, “That is true.”

“Now, let us go and see if there is any food, I am starved.”

I smiled, “Agreed!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Goodnight Eir!”

“Goodnight everyone! Thank you for the lovely time.” I waved to everyone in the dinning hall and walked in the direction of Thor’s room; I needed to find out how he was doing. As I turn the corner I hear a voice behind me, “Why didn’t you come and find me?”

A smirk starts to form as I turn around, “My apologies, Sif and I were just having some fun today, it was nice.”

Loki walks up to me, “More fun than you have with me?”

I look to him confused, “A different kind of fun.” I pause and cross my arms, “She is definitely less stressful than you, even with her sword.”

“I see.” he walks up next to me, “Were you on your way to see my brother?”

“Yes. Do you want to join me?”

“If you insist.” he gestures down the hall, “Shall we?”

I begin to walk down the hall next to him, quietly, until we reach Thor’s room. I turn to him and see him staring at me, “What?”

“You’re being uncharacteristically quiet.”

“You’re use to me being quiet, Loki.”

He holds the door open for me, “I suspect you will not be for long.” I eye him suspiciously and walk into the room ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a Goddess that has been cast out of Asgard by Odin, but you have returned under secrecy. Just when you think your secret is safe, you are summoned to help heal Thor, who has grown ill since taking the thrown. You are suddenly forced to be around Loki while trying to help heal his brother. You both use to be extremely close, almost too close, will he forgive you and move on or have you lost him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lots of fluff!

“Thor!” I walk into the room and see him standing in front of a floor length mirror in his black and gold Asgardian robes, less formal, but no less eye catching.

He turns around and grins, “Lady Eir!” he walks over to me and picks me up in a bear hug, “It is so wonderful to see you! Loki has told me of your return!”

I laugh and return his hug, “It is wonderful to see you—conscious!” he sets me down and I look to him, “Wait, Loki told you of my return?” I turn to Loki who had a smug look on his face, “How long has he been awake?”

“He woke a few hours ago. I told the women to let you be and that I would check on him.” Loki said walking away from me, clearly unsure of how I would react.

I shake my head and turn back to Thor, “So how do you feel? Nauseous? Disoriented?” I take his hand and turn it over a few times.

“I feel great!” he says and pulls his hand away, “There is no need to read me again, Lady Eir. I am well.”

I pursed my lips together, “Are you positive? That toxin nearly killed you.”

Thor sighed and took my hand once more, “But it didn’t, all because of your talents. I am in debt to you.”

I laugh and take back my hand back, “Thor, I have saved you countless times.” I turn to Loki, “And you as well, trickster.” Loki smirks at me as I turn back to Thor, “Both of you being in my life has more than made up for it.”

Thor nodded, “Then in return for saving my life, I will allow you to come back and live here in the castle with us once more.”

“ _Allow me_?” I tilt my head a bit.

“Um—yes, _allow_.” Thor smirks, “I can not show favoritism as King of Asgard. Consider it a reward for saving my life.”

I shake my head and take a deep breath, “I can not Thor, you know of this.”

“I warned you that this would happen when he woke.” Loki said while walking over to a chair and sitting down. Smart, this was not going to be a short discussion.

Thor ignored his brother and focused on me, “Eir, we have missed you.”

“ _We_?” I questioned.

“Do not drag me into this, brother.” Loki glared at him.

I smile a bit, while trying not to laugh, “You missed me, Loki?”

“I did nothing of the sort.” he crossed his legs, “I simply _noticed_ you were gone.”

I roll my eyes as Thor spoke, “Yes, noticed her absence. More like you searched me out to ask where she had went.”

“Yes—because I noticed her absence.” Loki glared at his brother, which made me uncomfortable.

“It does not matter Thor,” I turned back to him, “others have made it known that they missed me.”

Thor shook his head at his brother, “Many of us did.” he was somber for a moment and then sighed, “Please stay. Even just for a while to see if it still suits you, if you grow unhappy, you may leave.”

I groan feeling defeated, I’ve never liked arguing with others, “Am I free to come and go as I please?”

Thor beamed at me, “Of course! You will not be treated as a prisoner.”

“Then I suppose I shall stay. Only if I can continue with my life.”

“Are you speaking of that party the metal man invited you to?” Loki spoke up nonchalantly.

I glance at him and narrow my eyes, “And if I was?”

Before Loki could answer, Thor questioned, “Are you speaking of Stark?”

“He is.” I glare at him and Loki just smiled proudly, “While on Midgard, I befriended him and the others.”

Thor walked over to the window and crossed his arms, “Captain Rogers told me that he met a woman with incredible healing abilities.” he shook his head, “I never would have dreamed he spoke of you.” he walked back over to me and looked me over with a serious face, “You have captured their hearts, they spoke highly of you when I was there.”

I smile and Loki scoffed, “I think she captured the heart of _one_ mortal in particular.”

I wave my hand and the chair that Loki was sitting in moved out from under him, causing him to fall on the floor. I look at him and Thor laughed, “Did you say something?” Loki sat up and glared at me.

“Are you sure you want to do this, darling? We haven’t dueled in a while.” he stood up and fixed his attire, “You may embarrass yourself.”

I laugh and start to move away from Thor, when he grabs my arm, “Eir, no.” he points to Loki, “Loki,  _enough_.”

Loki rolled his eyes and walked to the door behind us, “I shall take my leave then.” he paused when he got next to me and whispered in my ear, “Perhaps we can have our own private duel later.” I look into his eyes and he winked. I shake my head and push him away while he laughed.

When the door shut behind Loki, I turned to Thor, who was eyeing me suspiciously, “Which of the mortals is Loki jealous of?”

“Jealous? _Loki_?” I furrow my brows and wrinkle my nose, “Hardly. He just isn’t fond of Steve.”

Thor smiled a bit and walked over to me, “Loki is not one to share how he is feeling, but he has always showed a fondness toward you.”

“That is because I treat him like a normal Asgardian. Not some creature who should be locked away.”

“You have shown so many kindness, even when they do not deserve it.” He waves his hand back and forth, “I’m not saying my brother doesn’t deserve your kindness, if anything he needs it, and doesn’t realize it. Just—“ he sighed, “be wary of him. If he were to hurt you, I might lock him away for good.”

I laugh a bit and look at the ground, “Thor, I only wish to be friends with him, nothing more.” I look up at him somberly, “He has always looked at me the same.”

“I know, I still want you to be wary.” he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, “You’re like a little sister to me.”

“Thank you Thor, you have always been the brother I never wanted.”

Thor laughed loudly and let me go, “Fantastic!”

“I think I will retire for the evening, Thor. It has been a long day.” I step back and bow to him, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Lady Eir.”

* * *

 

I walk silently—deep in thought—back to my room. I’m certainly glad that Thor is well, now I don’t have to worry if he is going to perish. I just don’t understand why he is so worried about my relationship with his brother. Loki and I have always been close. Well, I do admit, it does feel a bit different now, I’m sure it’s only because he missed me. I nod to myself as I turn the corner to the hallway that leads to my room.

“Is your mind ever silent?”

I jump a little—caught off guard—and look up to see Loki leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, opposite my room. I take a deep breath and smile a bit, “I suppose not. I think about many things.”

Loki nods and watches me walk up the hallway, closer to him, “So has my brother warned you all about me? How I’m not good enough to be in your company?”

“Not exactly.” I move my head back forth, indecisively, “He said that I should be wary of you, but wants me to still be close to you.” I smile up into his shining blue eyes, “Apparently, I am a good influence on you.”

He chuckles slightly and his eyes seem to change a bit, “Mhm, I suppose you are. Although I don’t think you realize it.” he steps in close and starts to back me toward my door, “Do you know of the influence you have on me?” I continue to step back until the door hits my back and I gasp a little. He places both hands on the wall behind me, trapping me.

“Well, Thor just said that you deserve my kindness…” I start to breathe shallow breaths as my heart begins to beat faster, “I am not sure what he meant.”

“I don’t know if I _deserve_ it, but I’ll take it. I’m not use to women such as yourself, it’s refreshing.”

“Loki,” I whisper, “what are you doing?”

He leans in close to my ear and whispers, “Being friendly.” a shiver goes down my spine and I bite my lip, “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Uh—um—ye-e-s.” I stutter out, unsure of my own voice, “Not like this though.”

He takes his hand and runs his fingers down one of my arms, which causes me to shiver more, “You sound unsure, pet.” I feel him smirk in between sentences, “Your mind wants me to act quiet differently.”

I take a deep breath, “I told you that it’s carless to read others minds like that.”

He looks up into my eyes—inches from my face, “And I told you that I find the most interesting things about others when I do.” he traces my cheek with his thumb, “I definitely found out the most interesting things about you.” I glare at him slightly, but his expression doesn’t change, “I’m only making your thoughts a reality.”

I swallow nervously, “There is no need for that.”

“I know there isn’t a _need_.” he puts a hand on my waist and pulls me into him, “I just thought you could use a bit of fun.” he leaned down and kissed me hungrily. I stand there for a moment—stunned—but having felt his lips on mine, I give in, and kiss him back. I put my arms around his neck and he reaches behind me and opens the door to my room. The moment the door is closed, he backs me into it without leaving my lips. He nibbles my bottom lip causing me to let out a soft moan, I tangle one hand into his hair, and pull him closer. He then suddenly pulls away and smirks, lust filing his eyes, “I’ll do anything you want me to, pet, but you have to say it out loud.”

My eyes widen, I blush, and look away, “Um-I don’t know. This is just—“ I take a breath and look back into his eyes, “just so sudden I suppose.” I bite my lip and remove my hands from him, “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

He tilted his head, “I told you to not be so serious.” he lightly runs his fingers along my side and I start to play with his chest piece.

I furrow my brows at him, “I’m just—not exactly—“ I groan and lightly hit his chest, “This is new to me. I mean, you’re _Loki_.”

“Well, at least you know who I am.” he steps back and walks over to my bed and lays down, “I am not expecting a commitment from you if that’s why you’re conflicted, you’re a friend and nothing more.” he glared up at the ceiling and I sighed. It’s like he thinks I don’t know we’re just friends, I’m not an idiot.

I take a shaky breath, “I know that we’re just friends, Loki. It is just—I feel odd kissing you.” I pause and walk over to him, “You’re my best friend.”

He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, “I’m your best friend?”

I smile proudly, “Yes, you always have been. Despite the fact that you are infuriating at times.”

He chuckles a bit and sighs, “I suppose that makes you mine as well.” he stares up at the ceiling for a moment and continues, “My apologies for making you uncomfortable darling, it won’t happen again.” he pats the empty space on the bed, “How about we just stay up and talk then? We haven’t done that in awhile.”

“Must we lie on my bed?”

“Yes.” he winks at me, “It’s comfier than sitting on those chairs you have.”

I roll my eyes and sit next to him on the bed with my back resting on the headboard, “I suppose I should redecorate in here.”

“I didn't mean it that way, I just don’t like those chairs.” he sat up and moved over next to me, “I like your room, it’s calming.”

“Is that why you always spent so much time in here with me?” I poke his arm, “Because of the calming decor?”

He smiles and looks away, “Not exactly.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s that calming.” I sigh and lean my head against the headboard, “I need to cleanse it with some sage. I might sleep better.”

“You haven’t been sleeping?”

I shrug and look back at him, “I haven’t slept soundly in years. I have horrid nightmares.”

Loki nodded and pursed his lips, “Perhaps that's something I could actually help you with.” he took my hand in his and turned it over so that my palm was facing up, “Mother taught me a few spells that help with sleep since I have the same problem. Clearly, she didn’t teach you any, otherwise you would be better rested.”

“What is it?” I questioned him. It wasn’t like Frigga to keep magic secrets from me.

“It’s nothing difficult, you just have to trust me.” he looked into my eyes, “Which I think you do?”

“ _Trust you_?” I pulled back my hand, “What exactly does this spell entail? I highly doubt the only thing you need is my trust.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “It’s not going to hurt if that’s what concerns you.” he grabbed my hand again, “It’s like the one you did on my brother, nothing painful. This specific spell just requires the trust of the people involved in it.” he traces the lines in my palm with his finger and I squirm a bit, “I won’t let anything happen to you, darling. I want only to help.”

“Alright, but if you kill me,” I glare at him, “I’m going to haunt you and make you miserable.”

He smirked and laughed, “I would expect nothing less.” he gently kissed my palm and then began to trace it again. Only this time green lines began to form on my hand and it grew warmer. I watch him with awe, he was always so passionate about his magic, it made him more handsome, “Does it hurt?”

“Oh—um—no, it’s just warm.”

“Ok, that’s good.” he then traced up my arm as the green lines followed his fingers all the way up to my shoulder. Even though it was warm, his touch still gave me chills, “I thought you said it was warm?” he smirked not looking up from his work.

“Um—it—it is.” I bite my lip and started to feel a bit sleepy, “Are you going to stay here tonight?”

He removed his hand, as my left arm was covered in green lines, and looked up to me, “If that is what you wish.”

My body starts to feel heavy and I sigh, “Please? I don’t want to be alone right now.” feeling the affects of his magic suddenly made me very honest, “I don’t know why I said that.” I shake my head and rub my neck.

“You’re getting tired, darling. You have less control of your words with this spell.” he reaches behind my head and plucks the pin out of my hair, which causes it to fall down to my around my face, “How about you lay down? I don’t need you falling off the bed.”

My eyelids feel so heavy, “Ok.” I slowly move the covers on the bed and get underneath them. I rest my head on the pillow, I haven’t felt this sleepy in years, it’s nice, “Loki, thank you.”

I feel him lay next to me and he gently strokes my cheek, “Of course darling, anything to help.”

I turn to the side and tug at his arm—which make him laugh, “You’re staying here right?”

“Yes I will, I wouldn’t want to miss seeing you sleep.”

“Don’t be weird and watch me sleep, Loki.” I tug his arm again and pull him toward me, “Just hold me for a bit?”

“You want me to hold you?” I hear the confusion in his voice, “Why?”

“It’s nice to have you here, you’re comforting to me.” I look into his eyes and pout, “It wouldn’t be the first time anyway.” I’m going to regret being this honest in the morning, but right now I didn’t care.

He hesitates for a moment and then moves the covers to get under them, “I suppose you’re right.” he moves in closer and wraps his arm around me, “I hope you sleep well.”

I smile and rest my head on his chest as he pulls me closer, “I hope you do too, Loki. Goodnight.”

He beings to play with my hair and I sigh contently, I’ve really missed this, “Goodnight, Eir.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a Goddess that has been cast out of Asgard by Odin, but you have returned under secrecy. Just when you think your secret is safe, you are summoned to help heal Thor, who has grown ill since taking the thrown. You are suddenly forced to be around Loki while trying to help heal his brother. Will you be able to live in the castle with Thor and Loki again or does your heart belong on Midgard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drinking alcohol, lots of fluff!

I wake with the sun shinning and hitting my face, it’s so warm. It has to be mid-afternoon because I usually don’t see the sun in my room until then. I hum a bit and smile, I haven’t slept that well in years, I feel so much better. However, I did need to get up if I was going to make it to Mr. Stark’s party at all. I stretch a bit and realize that I have arms wrapped around me and can feel breathing against my back. I bite my lip and freeze, unsure what to do. I mean, I know who has ahold of me, but I was afraid to face him.

“Good morning, Eir.” I feel Loki’s breath against the back of my neck and I shudder. I will never understand why he has such an affect on me, we’ve fallen asleep in each other’s arms before. Although, this was the first time I asked him to stay and be with me. I take a deep breath and turn around to face him.

“Good morning, Loki.” I smile a bit, “I—um—I’m sorry for last night. I shouldn’t have asked you to stay here with me.”

He chuckled and ran a thumb across my cheek, “It’s alright, like you said this wasn’t the first time I’ve stayed with you.”

I pursed my lips and sigh, “I just don’t want you to think less of me.”

He shook his head and rolled over onto his back, without removing his arm from under my neck, “I doubt there’s a thing you could do that would make me think less of you.”

I rolled onto my stomach and looked at him, “That’s very kind.” I chuckled, “But I am not perfect.”

He shrugged and looked out the window, “So what are your plans for the day?”

“Well, I was planning on going to that party Mr. Stark invited me to.”

“Or,” he pulled me down onto his chest, “we could just stay here like this.”

I laugh as he held me, “Loki, I need to go to that party, it would be rude to ignore the invitation now that Thor is well. Plus, I haven’t seen them all in a while.” I try to pull away from him, but am unsuccessful, “I’m not leaving forever.”

I feel him take a shallow breath, “Alright.” he lets me go and I sit up on the bed, “Just remember to come back.”

I poke him in the cheek and he wrinkled his nose, “Of course.” I smile, “I need to find something suitable to wear though.” I give him my best puppy dog eyes, “Will you please help me?”

He looked at me and sighed, “Don’t do that.” he growled and narrowed his eyes, “You know I can not say no to you when you look like that.”

“That’s why I’m doing it.” I smirk and poke him in the cheek again. I bite my lip and rest my hand on his chest, “You’ll help me then?”

“I suppose.” he looked back at me—while I grinned—and rested his hand on top of mine, “You probably want to look nice for that Captain Rogers, right?”

I glare at him, “No, I want to look nice because it’s a party.”

He sat up and waved his hands defensively, “I wasn’t trying to argue. It was an honest question.”

“Oh.” I rubbed the back of my neck, “You just seem jealous of him. Even Thor questioned me yesterday.”

“I’m not jealous of him in _that_ sense.” he rolled his eyes and moved to get up off the bed, “I’m jealous that he got to see so much of you while you were there.”

I pursed my lips at him and moved to get up off the bed, “He is a very good friend of mine, Loki. I do have other friends outside of you.” I walked over to my mirror and started to fix my hair, “But like I told you, you’re my best friend and no one can replace you.”

I watched his expression in the mirror as he walked over to me and smiled, “Alright, then I’ll help you.” I smile and turned to face him, he looked me up and down, and then put a finger to his lips, “Just don’t do anything that I wouldn’t?” he winked and snapped his fingers. I felt my body tingle and I looked down to see that he had changed my clothes into a beautiful dark emerald dress. It looked like a vintage Midgard 1950’s type dress. It was about knee length and had a halter top that fit tight all the way down my torso. When it got to my waist, there was a wrap of green fabric and then it fluffed out into a fuller shape.

“You would pick green.” I smirk and narrow my eyes a bit.

He smiled, “It brings out the specks of blue in your green eyes.” he tilts his head a bit, “It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

“I didn’t think anyone else noticed that about me.” I blush and walk over to the floor length mirror, to look at myself better. My hair framed my face in light curls and there was a small gold flower pendant around my neck with matching earrings. The gold heels on my feet were a small height, which was nice since I didn’t know how long I would be in them. I did a little spin and finally turned to face Loki again, “You always know what I look best in, thank you.”

He smiled slightly and sighed, “You’re welcome.” he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, “Knock-em-dead darling.” he winked and held the door open for me.

* * *

 

Heimdall dropped me off in front of Mr. Stark’s house in Malibu. I look at the huge white building and was impressed, it had cars pulling up, dropping people off, and there were so many cameras. I fix my dress, take a deep calming breath, and walk toward the front door, trying to dodge as many people as I could.

When I finally make my way inside, I walk toward the bar. I brought my Asgardian Mead with me since Midgard alcohol did nothing for me. I order a drink and I catch some of the men, staring at me as I stand around drinking and looking for Mr. Stark or Pepper. I have never liked it when men just stare—it’s weird and degrading really, so I try my best to ignore them. I look around at all the decor that filled the room, it was simple, sophisticated, really matched Pepper and Tony’s style. There was the bar off to one side—that I was at—and a DJ on the other with some people dancing in between. This place always impressed me, it was much larger than it looked on the outside. I continue to stand alone—awkwardly—hoping I saw someone I knew, when I feel a hand on my waist, I turn around and it’s a man I don’t know.

“Can I help you?” I say as I remove his hand from my waist.

“You seem lonely.” he says, his breath smelling of whisky, “Maybe I can help you out?”

“No, thank you.” I say, as politely as I can, “I was just waiting for my boyfriend.” I lie—hoping he’ll leave me alone.

“Well, what kind of a man leaves a sexy thing like you alone?” he grabs my waist and pulls me closer.

I push back against his chest gently. I could easily break this man in half, but I didn’t want to cause a scene, “He didn’t leave me alone, I just arrived.”

“You should spend your evening with me then.” he smiled holding me tighter.

“Thank you for your kind offer, but I have other plans.” I grimace, his whisky breath was strong.

“Better plans than spending some _alone time_ with me?” he chuckled.

Just when I thought I was going to have to be more forceful, I heard a stern voice behind me, “I believe the lady said no, Private.”

I turn around and see Steve, “Steve,” I say twisting in the mans arms, “I’ve been looking for you, darling.”

Steve raises an eyebrow at me and I nod my head in the direction of the strange man, trying to get him to go along with it.

The man lets me go instantly, “ _This_ is your boyfriend?” he backed away from me and raised his hands, “I’m sorry, Captain. I didn’t know she was your girl.”

I walk over to Steve, give him a kiss on the cheek—making him blush a bit—and intertwine my arm in his, “Yes, I couldn’t find him earlier.”

He smiled, “Um—I’m sorry, I was talking to Banner, must not have heard my phone ring, doll.” He retrieved his arm from me and wrapped it around my waist protectively.

I smile to the strange man and Steve glares at him, “If I see you touch her again, it won’t end this easily.”

“Yes, Captain, sorry.” the man rushed away without glancing back.

I take a relieved sigh, “Thank you so much!” I wrap my arms around him neck and he laughs, “I was so worried I was going to have to kill him.”

He hugs me back tightly, “Anytime.” he let’s me go and looks me over, “For a second I thought I was too.” he rubs the back of his neck, “I dunno, the way he was holding you, it just—it bothered me.”

“Yeah, I didn’t like it either.”

He nods and looks me up and down, “You look stunning by the way.” his eyes flicker a bit, “You do look really good in a dress.”

I blush and look at the ground, “Thanks.” I look him up and down, “You look great too. I didn’t know Captain America wore suits.” He was wearing a black-on-black suit and he had his blonde hair spiked up a bit. He looked really good, it was hard not to get lost in his glow.

“Yeah, Stark thought I should try something different.” he set his drink down on the bar behind him, “How is Thor?”

“Great actually! That elixir was just what he needed.”

“That’s wonderful.” he smiled and put his hands in his pockets, “I didn’t know that you were coming tonight.”

“Oh, well Mr. Stark invited me.” I shrugged, “I thought it be rude to ignore the invite.”

“It’s _Tony_!”

An arm goes around my shoulders and I shake my head, “My apologies, Tony.”

He smiled at me before taking a sip of his drink, “You look amazing. Loki tell you to wear green?” he laughed and took another drink.

I roll my eyes, “No, he doesn’t tell me what to do.”

Tony nodded, “So you chose green then?”

“Um—well,” I bite my lip, “He helped me pick my dress.” both men gave me weird looks, “What?”

Steve shrugged, “Didn’t think of Loki to be the helpful type.”

“He is reserved in who he helps.” I answer.

“Alright,” Tony pulled me into him and gave me a hug, “I have to go mingle with people far less boring than the two of you. It was great to see you Y/N, I’m so glad you came!” I laughed and hugged him back, “Cap,” he eyed Steve, “think you can keep Miss Y/N here company for the evening?” he smirked at the soldier.

Steve blushed a bit and glared at Tony, “I think we’ll be fine, Stark.”

Tony nodded and disappeared into the crowd. I raised an eyebrow at Steve, “He’s very friendly when he’s been drinking. He normally doesn’t hug me.”

“Yeah, well, Stark thinks he needs to be drunk to function at these events.”

I nod and sigh, “So how have you been?”

“Busy.” Steve answers and grabs his glass back from the bar, “I’ve been training a bunch of new recruits the past few weeks, plus new missions. I’ve barely had time to sleep, really.”

I pursed my lips, “At least you are getting some more help then, yes?”

He takes a drink and nods, “That’s how I look at it. Their decent, but not good enough yet for active duty.”

“Well, hopefully nothing horrid happens before they’re ready.” I finish my drink and wave to the bartender for another.

“Hopefully.” he finishes his drink and places it back on the bar, “I could use some help though.” he grins a bit and looks me in the eyes, “Since Thor is better, you think you could stay a while and help me for a week? Maybe more?”

“I doubt you need my help, you’ve got Natasha and Bucky.” I take my drink from the bar and swirl it in the glass, “Both of them are much better than I—I mean, Natasha is a highly skilled ninja and Bucky used to be an assassin.”

“Yes, well,” he steps closer to me and I take a sharp breath, “Both of them don’t compare to you. They can’t teach how to fight magic.”

I furrow my brows and take a drink, “Even I can’t teach that. All I ever did was embarrass the men when they thought they were doing well. I’d pin them to the ground with my spells.”

“I still think you don’t give yourself enough credit.” he crosses his arms, “Even Romanoff and Bucky can’t get a leg up on me like you can.” he winks.

“I’ll think on it then. See if Thor would be alright with this.”

“Seems fair.” he looked behind me and then smiled, “Would you like to dance?”

I laugh, “Dance? Really?”

“What?” he looked surprised, “Can you not dance?” he smirked—trying to suppress a laugh.

“No, I do, it’s just—been awhile.” I bite my lip and set my drink down on the bar, “I’m afraid I’ll embarrass you.”

He laughed and held his hand out, “I doubt that, but in that case, I’ll lead ok?” he winked and I took his hand with a smile.

When we made our way to the dance floor, hand-in-hand, and I was _so_ nervous. I haven’t danced in centuries, it’s not something that I hated doing, but I didn’t _love_ it either. I wasn’t any good, so I didn’t take time to dance.  
We reach the dance floor, he turns to me and puts his hands around my waist and I place both hands behind his neck. For some reason being this close with him felt normal, which was strange. He was one of the sweetest men I have ever met in my long life. This felt, almost like home.

“You seem nervous, doll.” he smiled genuinely at me, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by dancing.”

I chuckle a bit, “No, it’s ok. I’m actually happy.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” he raised an eyebrow at me.

“It’s a wonderful thing. I just didn’t expect dancing to cause my happiness.” I smiled and shook my head, “That sounds so cruel when I say it aloud. It’s just—I have never liked dancing, so for it to bring me joy is— _odd_.”

He smirked, “Maybe you’ve been picking the wrong dancing partners.” He hesitantly pulled me a bit closer to him and I took a deep nervous breath, “I haven’t danced in a while either, haven’t found anyone I wanted to dance with.” he smiled and his eyes lit up, “Until now.”

“Steve, you’re so sweet.” I smiled and took a deep breath, “I suppose I haven’t either.”

We danced for a few songs and I actually haven’t had that much fun in so long. Steve was so much fun to be around, it was nice. Although, by the end of the evening, I had drank too much and was a bit too drunk to function properly.

“Doll, how about you stay here for the night? Just so that I know you’re ok?” he said holding my waist making sure I didn’t fall.

Tony was watching Steve struggle with me and grabbed my other arm, “I’ll call the hotel down the road, get you guys a suite. No big deal.”

“Tony, just a room, for her. Not me.” Steve said glaring at him.

“What?” he gasped sarcastically, “You’re just gonna dump her and go?”

Steve opened the door to Happy’s car, “No, I suppose I can’t do that. I’d worry about her too much.”

I giggled, “Stay in a room with Captain Rogers?” I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, “This could be fun.”

He laughed, but didn’t pull away from me, “Doll, you’re drunk. Let’s get you in the car, ok?” he smiled and brushed my cheek.

Tony laughed at us and walked away, “I’ve always rooted for you two. I’ll call in that room.”

Steve glared at him and then turned back to me, helping me into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a Goddess that has been cast out of Asgard by Odin, but you have returned under secrecy. Just when you think your secret is safe, you are summoned to help heal Thor, who has grown ill since taking the thrown. You are suddenly forced to be around Loki while trying to help heal his brother. You both use to be extremely close, almost too close, will he forgive you and move on or have you lost him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, pure fluff tbh!
> 
> Notes: Loki isn’t in this one, he will be in the next one!! Let me know what you all think!!

By the time we reached the hotel, I had sobered up a bit and was able to walk on my own. “This is a nice room.” I say looking around at the hotel suite, “Tony overdid it.”

Right when you walk in there is a large window taking up an entire wall that overlooks the beach and opposite that wall is a California King bed. I could just imagine watching the sunrise there, it would be so beautiful. The room’s theme was neutral colors, so there was wood flooring and—oddly enough—wood ceilings, a white sofa, and light tan silk bed sheets. It was so fancy that I was scared to touch anything.

Steve looked around, “Yeah, wow.”

I glanced at him, “Why would he get such a fancy room for just a night?”

“Have you met Stark?” he laughed and went to lay on the bed, “This is really comfy though.”

I walk over and sit down on the bed next to him, “Oh wow—” I lay down, “it really is. Could we just sleep like this? I don’t want to get back up.” I roll over onto my side and smile at him— to find he’s already looking at me.

Steve laughed and sat up, “Um— no.” he got up and grabbed the bag that he brought with him, “I’m not sure what Asgardians wear when they sleep, but Pepper gave you some of her clothes so you would be comfortable.” he started digging around, “She didn’t want you to have to sleep in that dress. She said it was too pretty to be ruined that way.” he laughed and pulled out some clothes and handed them to me.

I smiled and took them, “What about you?”

He shrugged, “I can sleep in this, it’s no big deal.”

“But that’s nice too.”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about me, just this one time?” he put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around, “Now go change, so you can sleep.” I giggled and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

I look down at the clothes that I was now in: a grey v-neck t-shirt and black shorts. It was really nice of Pepper to lend me her clothes, I’ll have to remember to thank her. I step out of the bathroom and find Steve lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head. He had taken his jacket off, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie was loose around his neck. I never realized how attractive he is, we’re always training— I never have time to just look at him. I’ve never thought of him other than a friend, but now— I don’t know.

“Everything ok?”

I snap out of my thoughts and shake my head, “Y-yeah.” I close the bathroom door and walk over to the bed, “Are you tired?”

“For midnight, surprisingly not.” he sat up and tilted his head, “You seem a bit more sober now.”

“Goddess metabolism.” I smirked, “Alcohol doesn’t last too long, no matter the strength.”

“I see.” he paused, “Do you still want to stay?”

I sit on the bed next to him, “I’ll stay.” I smiled, “I haven’t spent time with you in a while. Usually when I see you, it’s for training and we’re fighting each other.” I playfully push him and he laughs, “This is different. I can talk to you— as a friend.”

“I always enjoyed our training sessions.” he smirked and shook his head, “You’re the only woman who can pin me down.”

“You approve of that?” I laugh nervously.

He crossed his arms and shrugged, “I don’t know, I like a woman who can take charge.”

“Oh—“ I trail off, unsure of what to say, and bite my lip.

It was quiet for a moment, then Steve cleared his throat, “How has Asgard been?”

“Nice actually.” I smile happily, “I didn’t realize how homesick I was until I saw the castle.” I cross my legs in front of me and sit facing him, “I have missed it here though. It seems no matter where I go, I’ll miss the other.”

He nods, “Do you have family there?”

I look away, “Um— not exactly. It’s— um, not something I want to talk about.” I play with my fingers, shamefully, “Not a joyfully story.”

He gently takes my hand, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” I look up into his clear blue eyes and he smiles, “I just want to know more about you, but I won’t push it.” he rubs his thumb along the back of my hand and I sigh.

“That’s very sweet. Not many people in my life have wanted to get to know me.”

He chuckles a bit, “Really?” he takes back his hand, “A beautiful woman like you? I would think lots of people would want to get to know you.”

I giggle and glare at him playfully, “Very funny.” I bat at his tie, he poked me in the side causing me to giggle slightly, “Yes, over my long life, some have tried to get to know me, but not because they cared about me. They only wanted one thing— it never ended well.”

He sighed and bit his lip, “Their loss then.”

I shrug, “I wouldn’t go that far, but it was painful for them.” I smile— devilishly, “I can be rough if needed.”

He laughed, “I do know that first hand.”

I smile and uncross my legs and lay back on the bed, “So what would you like to do, Captain? Or is it past your bedtime?”

“Hmm— that’s a good question, doll. What do you want to do?” he pokes me in the side and I giggle again and he chuckles, “Are you ticklish?”

I wrap my arms around my waist to protect my sides, “No.” I try my best to suppress a smile— but fail, “I’m just— ya know— been drinking.”

He narrowed his eyes at me and playfully smirked, “You said you were sobering up.”

“Yes, well— not completely?” I said questioningly and raised an eyebrow at him. I honestly didn’t even know if I was ticklish. I don’t recall ever being tickled, not even as a child.

“I could always find out.” he winked at me and moved closer.

I laughed and then bit my lip in response, “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. I am stronger than you, Captain.”

“Keep calling me Captain and I might do more than just tickle you.” his voice was deeper and really sexy. Suddenly the idea of him pinning me to the bed sounded oh so sweet.

But I decided to play ignorant, I didn’t want him to think I was suddenly turned on by his voice of all things, “What are you gonna do? You wouldn’t hurt me would you?”

He smirked and looked me over, “Not unless you told me too.”

I suddenly forgot how to breath and my heart was racing. Was Steve actually flirting with me or was I still drunk? I didn’t know what to do so it was silent for a minute until Steve suddenly climbed on top of me and started tickling me. He pried my arms from my sides and tickled me relentlessly, he was a lot stronger than I remember. I blamed my weakness on the fact that I had been drinking and not on the fact that he had suddenly become stronger than me.

“Steve—“ I gasped between laughs, “stop— stop!”

He laughed— but didn’t stop, “I knew you were ticklish!”

I manage to roll him off of me and climb off the bed and try to make a break for the door that lead to the kitchen— when he grabbed my wrist, causing me to fall to the floor. I laugh and try to get away from him, but fail. He rolls me over onto my back and straddles me while holding my wrists above my head with one of his. I notice that with my arms pinned above my head most of my torso is exposed— I really wish Pepper would have given me less revealing of a shirt.

“Ya know, doll—” he says a bit out of breath, “alcohol makes you a bit weaker, good to know.” he chuckles as I squirm under him, “Hey— if you keep moving my grip is just going to get tighter and I’m gonna have to tickle you more as punishment, do you want that?”

I blush when he mentions the word punishment, “No, Captain.” I smirk and his eyes darken at my obedience, “If I stop moving will you get off of me.”

“I dunno.” he shrugs, “I’m pretty comfy right here.” I glare at him, but he just smiles at me. He takes his free hand and starts to tickle me lightly, “Besides, I like your laugh, it’s cute.”

I laugh and start to struggle under his grip again, “Steve!”

He laughs, then takes his fingers and starts to trace my exposed torso, “Your skin is really soft.” he smiles back at me, but doesn’t stop what he’s doing.

I take a shaky breath, “Um— th-thanks.” I can feel my face go red and my heart skips a couple beats.

“Are you nervous?” he smirks at me and chuckles at bit.

“No, not at all!” I protest, “I’m just tired from laughing.”

He leaned over me and I can feel the warmth radiating off his body, “Alright, doll.” his face now inches from mine, “How about now?” he bites his lip. Kiss me already, for fucks sake!

“You’re a tease, Rogers.” I glare at him.

“Perhaps.” he chuckled and sat back up.

“Can you get off of me though? I’m not as comfortable as you are."

“Oh, sorry.” He lets go of my arms and stands up, reaching out a hand to help me up, “Can I help you?”

I take his hand and he pulls me up— quickly— causing me to fall into him a bit, “Oh— sorry.” I giggle into his chest.

I feel his chest move as he chuckles and he wraps his arms around me, “It’s ok.” I look up at him and he smiles, “Time for bed?”

“Yeah.”

“You can take the bed and I can sleep on the couch, deal?” he starts to walk away from me and I grab his hand.

“Um— no.” I say, he raises an eyebrow, “There’s no way I can sleep knowing you’re just sleeping on the couch. It’s a big bed, there’s enough room for both of us.”

“I dunno, Y/N…” he trails off and rubs the back of his neck.

I roll my eyes, “Be a big boy and just sleep in the bed, Steve.” I turn him around and push him toward the bed, “It’s just for the night.”

I stop pushing him and he turns toward me, “I don’t remember you being this demanding.” he laughed.

“Sorry.” I frown.

“I didn’t say I hated it.” he winked.

I shake my head, “So you’re gonna sleep in the bed then?”

He sighed, “Fine.” he sat on the bed, “If it means you won’t feel guilty.”

I grinned, “Yay!” I walked over to the other side and got in, “You’re really easy to convince.”

He chuckled and laid back on the bed, “I don’t know, just didn’t want to say no to you. You have quite a temper, doll.”

“I do not!”

“Hey— I’m just going by what Sam told me.” he said getting under the blankets.

“You’re hearing one side of that story.” I groan, “In my defense, Sam put hair dye in my shampoo— turning it pink, so he deserved it.”

“Ok, see he didn’t tell me that part.” he chuckled rolling onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, “All he said was that you pinned him against the wall with a spell while Bucky threw water balloons at him for 20 minutes.”

I laugh remembering that day, “Apparently, he pissed off Bucky earlier— I didn’t ask what happened.” I smirked, rolling onto my side as well, and looking into his eyes, “I just agreed to help him get some of his anger out as well.”

“And water balloons were the way to do that?”

“Hey—“ I scowled, “the Sergeant wanted to use knifes, so I think I did a proficient job convincing him that that would not be good idea.” I poke his chest and he shook his head, “I told him that Steve would not approve of him killing another member of the team.”

“Well, thanks for that then.” he smiled and then tilted his head— looking like a confused puppy.

“What?” I giggle a bit.

He stared at me for a while, “Have you always been this beautiful?”

I blush, “I haven’t changed in my appearance since last seeing you.”

“That’s not true.” I raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks, “You wear dresses now.”

“I’ve always worn dresses— just not on this realm much.” I shrug and snuggle underneath the blankets— unconsciously moving closer to him. He made me feel safe and he was really warm.

He brushes some stray hairs away from my eyes and smiled at me, “You look beautiful no matter what you wear anyway.” he sighs and bites his lip.

I blush and giggle a bit, “That’s sweet, thank you.”

“Anytime.” he pokes my nose and I giggle more, “Goodnight, doll.”

“Goodnight, Steve.”

I slowly wake up to the sun gently shining on my face, I hum to myself and smile. I’ve missed morning on Midgard— I loved how the sun looked here. I wanted to lay here all day, but I should probably get back home, as I go to move I realize that I have an arm around my waist— Steve’s holding me?

I bite my lip and turn in his arms to face him— I’m met with a sleeping Captain America. He looked so peaceful, I really didn’t want to wake him up, but at the same time— I was confused. I gently rub his arm and whisper, “Steve?” He stirred a bit and pulled me closer to him without waking up. I was now inches from his face and flush against his chest, I never thought I’d end up here— not that I’m complaining. I take a deep breath to steady my racing heart and whisper again, “Steve, it’s morning.”

He groans a bit and then slowly blinks a few times, “Mhm— what?”

I smile, “I said it’s morning.”

“Oh,” he opened his eyes and then realized how close I was, “um— hi, Y/N.” he didn’t back away he just smiled, “How did you sleep?”

I shrug, “Ok, I suppose. You?”

“Good, um—“ his cheeks started to turn red, “I don’t know why I’m holding you though.” he admitted.

“I was going to ask…” I trail of and smirk, “It’s ok.”

He raised an eyebrow— shocked, “Really?”

“If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t be conscious.”

“Alright, that’s a good point.” he sighs and holds me tighter, “So what are you plans for the day?”

I try my best to not melt into him— which was more difficult than I thought it would be, “Well, I need to get back to Asgard.”

“Like, how soon?”

“Why?” I eye him suspiciously.

“I uh— I dunno.” he smiled at me, “I like seeing you.”

I soften my gaze and furrow my brows, “Are you afraid I won’t come back?”

His hand ran along my back and played with the hem of my shirt, “Maybe.” he paused, “Will you?”

I took a shaky breath, “I’ll return.” I take my hand up to his chest and play with the buttons on his shirt, “I told you that I would talk to Thor about helping you for a while.”

He hummed a bit to himself, “Right— ok.” I felt his fingers slip under my shirt and play with the skin there; I bit my lip and he smiles.

The way he looked at me reminded me of what Loki told me a few days ago, “Can I ask you something?”

He continues to trace circles on my back, “Always, doll.”

“Um— I’m getting this feeling that you look at me as more than a friend.” I giggle a bit because it was obvious, I don’t know why I had to say it, “Am I wrong or have you just missed me?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he starts to pull away when I grab his shirt and pull him back.

“No, no— you’re not! It’s just—“ I hesitate, “Um— Loki told me that you looked at me in a more than friendly manner. He thought I should talk to you about it.”

“How would he know? I barely talked to him.” he looks away from me— embarrassed.

“He can read minds, it’s nothing you did.” I pursed my lips, “He’s a tricky one.”

He shook his head and let out a deep sigh, “I just— I dunno.” he paused for a moment, “You’re easy to talk to, skilled in anything that you do, crazy intelligent— even Stark is impressed.” he met my eyes once more, “Not to mention you’re gorgeous. So yeah— I guess I like you.” he smiled gently at me and brushed his nose against mine, “I hope that’s not going to make things awkward between us.”

“I’ve never had someone say things like that about me before.” I look back at him and he blushes, “It’s not going to be awkward— if anything, I want to be closer to you now.” I chuckle a bit at my honesty.

“How close?” he smirks and his eyes grow a bit darker.

“Not that close.” I glare at him playfully.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” he looks behind me at the clock, “I guess we should both get going though, don’t want Thor to think I kidnapped you.”

“He’s not going to think that.” I roll my eyes, “Loki might though.”


End file.
